Back
by shikitsu
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, bukan begitu, Aomine? / Sequel of Behind.


_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir_. Ketika fakta masa lalu kembali dibeber dan kenyataan pada saat ini yang membuat Aomine merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Semuanya semakin rumit. / _AU, sho-ai, typo(s), a bit OOC, plotless, oneshot._ /_ Sequel of Behind._

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Not me. I just own the fic._  
_**Characters**_ : Daiki Aomine, Tetsuya Kuroko, Satsuki Momoi, Seijuro Akashi, Ryouta Kise_(as conflict)_.  
_**Warnings **_: _AU, sho-ai, typo(s), a bit OOC, plotless, oneshot._

_**A/N**__ : This is a sequel of Behind. But, you—absolutely—can read this a part._

Baru saja jam makan siang berlalu, lambung lelaki berseragam polisi tersebut sudah terisi cukup—sekedar untuk memulihkan tenaganya sedikit setelah bekerja selama setengah hari. Siang hari yang cukup terik di musim panas, bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk tugas patroli rutin. Tapi apalah daya, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang aparat kepolisian.

Beruntungnya Ia—atau mungkin sial—ketika melihat seorang bocah lelaki meringkuk memeluk lututnya di lereng tepi sungai. Bocah itu sendirian, memakai seragam TK berwarna _baby blue_; yang tak asing bagi Aomine. Penampilan sang bocah acak-acakan, seperti habis terjatuh atau mungkin bertengkar?

Aomine mendekati bocah mungil yang ternyata sedang menangis—terlihat dari kedua pelupuk matanya yang kemerahan dan pipinya yang basah walaupun bulir airmata sudah tak lagi menetes—ketika Ia mendongak; merasa seseorang mendekatinya.

Dengan lembut Aomine mengusap kepala mungil sang bocah, berharap dapat menenangkannya. Jujur saja, Aomine tak tahu banyak tentang bagaimana cara menghadapi anak kecil, tapi sebisa mungkin Ia mencoba bersikap lembut—upaya mengurangi ketakutan sang anak pada dirinya. Kau tahu? Wajah garangnya itu.

"Hei, Boc—maksudku, Dik, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Aomine sembari mencoba merendahkan sedikit posisi kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah sang bocah lelaki yang kini mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Sang bocah hanya menggeleng.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Dengan sedikit nada ragu dalam kalimatnya Aomine mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Rumah." Jawaban singkat muncul dari bibir mungilnya. Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan—yang rasanya familiar di telinga Aomine. Aomine menerka apa maksud si bocah, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya—gestur mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Mau kuantar pulang?" Dan anggukan si anak cukup untuk membuat Aomine berindak sigap; menuntun bocah lelaki itu kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"…..Aomine-_kun_?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam membeku beberapa saat. Ia seperti mengenal orang ini—oh, Ia mengenalnya, mungkin. Tapi, Ia tak yakin apa benar bayangan identitas sosok dihadapannya itu benar. Ragu-ragu Ia bertanya, "Tetsu?"

"Ya," Anggukan singkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang kali ini membuat Aomine yakin pria mungil dihadapannya ini adalah rekan setimnya saat di Teikou dulu; Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sedang apa disini?" Aomine memandang penampilan Kuroko lekat-lekat, dari atas sampai bawah. Ada yang ganjil—ya, ganjil. Kuroko cukup ganjil dengan mengenakan celemek motif bunga matahari dengan warna dasar _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Bekerja," Kuroko mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Ah, aku.. Mengantar anak ini." Aomine memposisikan bocak lelaki yang sedari tadi digandengnya agak kedepan agar Kuroko dapat melihatnya. "Kukira dia murid disini," sambungnya.

"Hiro-_kun_? Ah, benar. Darimana kau tahu, Aomine-_kun_?" Kedua bola mata beriris biru langit itu menatap tepat mata Aomine—membuat yang bersangkutan agak gugup.

"Seragam berwarna biru cerah itu mengingatkanku dengan tempat ini—maksudku, bangunannya," pandangan Aomine bergulir, menatap bangunan TK yang didominasi cat biru cerah yang mencolok itu.

Kuroko tersenyum geli. Ia paham betul maksud Aomine. Berdehem ringan, Kuroko melanjutkan percakapan, "Tak kusangka kau akan menjadi polisi, Aomine-_kun_."

"Ho? Aku juga." Kini Kuroko tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban jujur dari Aomine.

Belum sempat percakapan berjalan lebih jauh, beberapa anak kecil berlarian mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko-_tan_!" Seorang bocah perempuan memeluk kaki Kuroko, bermanja padanya. Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk kemudian menggendong bocah yang tersipu tersebut. Sedangkan, bocah lainnya mengerubungi Kuroko dan meminta perlakuan yang sama dengan sang bocah perempuan.

"Aomine-_kun_." Perhatian Aomine kembali terpusat pada Kuroko setelah sebelumnya sempat terpecah oleh para bocah—yang Ia duga murid-murid Kuroko tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ada waktu sekitar pukul 3 nanti?" Aomine agak terkejut.

"Ya, tentu. Kebetulan itu jam pulang kerjaku."

"Kalau begitu, jam 3 sore di restoran_ burger_ yang biasa?"

"Eh? Oke."

.

.

.

"Kau bingung kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari, Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko mengawali pembicaraan setelah menyeruput singkat _milkshake_ kesukaannya. Aomine mengangguk. Kuroko menghela nafas atas respon-terlalu-singkat Aomine.

"Ini soal Kise-_kun._" Bagaikan ada balok kayu besar yang memukul punggung Aomine, membuatnya merasa sakit yang imajiner dan refleks menegakkan punggungnya. "Kenapa kau menolaknya saat itu?" sambung Kuroko.

"Kau tahu hal itu?" Nada bicara Aomine terdengar was-was.

"Tentu. Menurutmu siapa orang yang paling hafal dirimu—kebiasaanmu, Aomine-_kun_?" Aomine meneguk ludah. Jawaban pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroko tentu dirinya sendiri. Tidak—hubungan mereka tidak_ special_. Tapi memang kenyataan persahabatan mereka yang erat agaknya dapat disalah-artikan. "…Aomine-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa.."

"Katakan saja. Kau tak perlu menutupinya, Aomine-_kun_."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Tetsu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku." Kuroko menarik nafas ringan. "Kau suka padanya, tapi kau menolaknya. Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine tersedak liurnya sendiri—Ia tidak makan atau minum apapun saat ini. Matanya melebar, amat terkejut atas pernyataan Kuroko. Bagaimana Ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana Ia bisa tahu?

"Mudah. Kembali ke pertanyaan, 'siapa orang yang paling hafal dirimu.'" Gotcha! Kuroko bahkan sepertinya memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran. Aomine makin merasa terancam—dalam bermacam artian.

"Baiklah.. Kupikir aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu, Tetsu." Anggukan dari Kuroko. "Kupikir aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkannya, Tetsu." Kuroko mengernyit. "Maksudku, soal pekerjaannya, kehidupannya, dan _dirinya_." Pandangan Kuroko berubah teduh dengan senyum simpul Ia mengangguk atas keterangan Aomine.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir aku telah salah menganggap diriku sebagai 'orang yang paling hafal akan dirimu', Aomine-_kun_." Senyuman tulus muncul di wajah Kuroko; kejadian yang jarang sekali. Aomine menautkan alisnya. "Tak kusangka, pikiranmu begitu polos dan bijak, Aomine-_kun_."

"Apa-?"

"Keputusanmu sepertinya salah, Aomine-_kun_." Jeda sesaat. "Kupikir, Kise-_kun_ tak akan memikirkan soal _gender_. Kalau kau tahu, kau menolaknya itu lebih pedih daripada karirnya meredup karena beredar _gossip_ tentang hubungan kalian." Cukup panjang. Tak biasanya Kuroko aktif bicara seperti ini. Aomine mengerjapkan matanya—takjub.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Aomine-_kun_. Ada urusan lain," ucap Kuroko, tubuhnya sedikit menggoyang ujung meja ketika Ia berdiri, dan hal itu menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunan singkatnya.

"A-ah, tunggu, Tetsu! A—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hng?" Kuroko mengernyit.

"Yah.. Kau tahu, untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini," ucap Aomine gugup. Semur hidup, baru kali ini Ia membicarakan masalah percintaan dengan orang lain—dan baginya, rasanya memalukan.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kau tau sendiri jawabannya 'kan, Aomine-_kun_?"

Ya, lebih dari tahu, Kuroko. Aomine pasti tahu bahwa jawabannya mungkin jelas adalah 'maaf'—yah, walaupun itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan.

"Ah, ya. Satu lagi. Kise-_kun_ sudah tidak berada di Jepang." Kuroko meraih tas selempang hitamnya kemudian melirik reaksi Aomine dari ujung matanya. Aomine membelalak sempurna. Menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan, 'Apa maksudmu' yang begitu tajam.

"Ya, Kise-_kun_ bekerja sebagai pilot." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan sudah hilang—mungkin?

"Kupikir sudah cukup kita berbincang. Aku permisi, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan kea rah pintu keluar.

"Ah, ya. Hati-hati." Anggukan sang mantan bayangan berambut biru terlihat sekilas, lalu tertelan kerumunan pengunjung lain.

.

.

.

Aomine menghempaskan kepalanya kesandaran mobil patrolinya yang nyaman. Dalam kepalanya dihantui perkataan Kuroko beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ya, perasaannya memang—entah bagaimana—telah ketahuan oleh partner sekaligus sahabatnya sejak di Teikou tersebut. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Kuroko seperti tahu luka lama yang Ia tutup dan sembunyikan, mengungkitnya lagi, dan membeber fakta yang cukup membuat Aomine terkejut.

Kise menjadi pilot, untuk pergi keliling dunia, dan upaya untuk melupakannya. Hatinya agak sakit mendengar alasan terakhir. Luka lama itu timbul. Fakta yang sudah Ia kubur dalam-dalam seorang diri kembali muncul dan membuat pikirannya campur-aduk.

Bagaimana caranya Ia dapat minta maaf atas kebodohannya di masa lampau itu kalau Ia tak dapat bertemu Kise? Lebih tepatnya, tak tahu Kise ada dimana.

Hei, Aomine, tak pernahkah kau berpikir tentang teknologi? Ponsel? _Internet_? Atau apalah itu.

"Dai-_chan_?" Kepala seorang wanita berambut merah jambu panjang melongok disamping kaca pengemudinya. Aomine agak terkejut.

"Kau. Ada apa?" Berusaha menghilangkan raut sedih diwajahnya. Aomine membuka kaca sampingnya.

"Tidak. Kupikir kenapa, sudah lewat jam kerja tapi kau belum juga pulang. Kuhubungi ponselmu tapi tidak diangkat." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya; gesture merajuk.

"Ponsel—Ah, ponsel!" Yak. Baru sadar kau.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan ponsel?" Tanya gadis itu bingung. Tentu bingung. Sekarang Aomine sedang sibuk mengacak seluruh barang yang ada di mobilnya untuk menemukan ponsel—mungkin. Ia melalukannya dengan senyum cerah, seperti seorang balita yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Ketemu!"

Menekan beberapa tombol, menelusuri beberapa menu, melacak beberapa kontak, menekan tombol dial, kemudian meletakkan ponsel biru gelap itu ditelinganya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ia menghela nafas berat. Raut wajahnya seperti orang depresi—itu yang gadis _pink_ di sisi mobil Aomine pikirkan.

"Ada apa, Dai-_chan_?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hahh.." Dan helaan nafas yang terdengar menyakitkan itu semakin membuat alis sang gadis mengerut.

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya kurubah. Siapa yang kau hubungi barusan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aomine menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan lengannya yang bertumpu pada kemudi mobil. Gadis disampingnya agak kesal karena diabaikan.

"Mou, ayo pulang! Aku sampai lupa kalau ada seseorang yang menunggumu dirumah." Aomine menoleh menatap sang gadis, mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau akan tahu." Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu melangkah ke sisi seberang mobil, membuka pintunya, dan duduk di jok penumpang. Aomine menghela nafas ringan. Kemudian segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

"Daiki."

"..Akashi? Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar."

"Kabar…tentang apa?"

"Ryouta."

'DEG.'

Oh, cukup. Sudah cukup kejutan soal Ryouta, Kise, Kise-kun, atau apalah orang lain menyebutnya. Ia sudah cukup muak akan hal ini—muak akan perasaan di dadanya yang tidak nyaman ini.

"Tidak biasanya. Ada apa dengan Kise?" Aomine berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dalam hatinya. Bertanya dengan nada santai pada mantan kaptennya di Teikou itu.

Yang bersurai merah mengambil nafas dalam yang cukup singkat, "..Ia mengalami kecelakan udara."  
Menghela nafas ringan, "Ryouta sedang koma."

.

.

.

Aomine sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Perancis cukup jauh—sungguh jauh. Dan Ia tidak memiliki cukup uang dan waktu untuk dapat kesana—memeluk tubuh Kise yang kini berbaring tenang di ranjang rumah sakit.

Aomine tak mungkin menangis. Ya, tak mungkin. Namun, makhluk seperti Aomine-pun masih memiliki hati untuk sekadar bersedih dan merasa gundah akan seseorang yang ehm—dicintainya 'kan?

Hari ini Ia tidak masuk kerja, Ia dapat jatah libur 2 hari karena pekerjaannya yang memuaskan terhadap kejahatan pembunuhan berantai. Dan, hari liburnya itu Ia habiskan untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya akan Kise, Kise, dan Kise. Kise Ryouta.

Tanpa sadar, Aomine mengambil selembar kertas. Menuliskan beberapa kata disana, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop berwarna kuning. Menuliskan alamat pada sisi depan, kemudian meletakkan pena yang Ia pakai menulis sedari tadi.

Apa yang Ia lakukan? Pikiran gundahnya itu tanpa sadar telah menciptakan sebuah surat—yang tak siapapun mengetahui isinya. Entah, Aomine seperti terhipnotis saat menulisnya. Hatinya seperti bergerak mengendalikan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya, menggerakan tangannya tanpa kesadarannya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus mengirimnya, eh?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Walaupun Ia tahu, dikirimpun, Kise tak akan bisa membacanya.

Tapi, entah apa yang Aomine pikirkan—Ia sendiri tak tahu. Kini Ia berdiri didepan kotak pos, memasukkan sepucuk surat yang baru ditulisnya itu kedalam melalui lubang persegi panjang di sisi atas kotak.

Langit biru menjadi sasaran pandangan Aomine. Tatapan susah diartikan, berbagai perasaan campur-aduk didalamnya; sedih, berharap, lega, khawatir memenuhi batinnya. Mengubahnya sejenak menjadi seperti sosok orang lain. Karena, Aomine tak pernah—dan tak dapat dibayangkan—menjadi seorang melankolis, namun siapa sangka? Kise lah yang dapat menjadikannya _orang lain_.

"Yah.. Semoga saja kau bisa membacanya, Kise. Suatu saat—ketika kau sadar. Ketika kau kembali lagi kesini, aku selalu menantimu. _Selalu_."

Selalu. Hingga suatu saat sang pemuda berambut pirang itu terbangun, membaca suratnya, memahami perasaan Aomine, dan membuat kisah ini berakhir bahagia.

.

.

Ya, suatu saat, ketika Ia terbangun—semoga.

* * *

_**You can skip this Author's notes.**__ *Ignore my messy English*_

_**A/N**__ : Well, I'm back with—angst?— AoKise fic! A few part of AoKuro as BESTFRIEND. But, it depends on you, though ;)  
_  
Maafkan saya karena membuat_ fic _yang-tidak-jelas-apa-intinya-ini. Saya begitu_ stress _dengan UAS. OTL.

JUDULNYA _GA_ NYAMBUNG. Ya, saya tahu. Saya—selalu—kehabisan ide untuk judul. :otlpls:

_Okay_, cukup untuk sesi curhat. Mohon kritik, saran, dan aspirasi kalian terhadap _fanfic_ ini—demi perbaikan kedepannya.

_Arigatou gozaimasu._

_Doumo,_

Shiki


End file.
